Fred gets a matchmaker
by elaine30432
Summary: Fred has been in love some of this time unknowingly  with his twin since his third year at Hogwarts. Now in his fith, his feelings for his brother are found out by someone who decides to play matchmaker. Boyxboy *EDDITING*
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all characters, places, and things in this story. I am just one of the many fans who want to see cute slash romance in this story between certain people.

This is a Fred/George Weasley slash story. Meaning boyxboy...meaning if u don't like don't read.

I'm warning now. I can't spell well, write the best and my thoughts have probably been used before. May be slight OOC because lets face it, J.K.R. is the only one who can do them perfectly.

The way his bangs fell over his eyes hiding them from me, the way he slept with one foot over and one foot under the covers, the way he snored lightly every 5 or 6 breaths had one thing in common. All these things had my eyes transfixed on George.

At two in the morning I had yet to fall asleep for my mind was in turmoil like most nights this year. I have these strange feelings when I look at the person who mimics me in looks but is different in personality. These strange feelings started in our 3rd year at Hogwarts. At first I just ignored them but as time went on they grew stronger. Little things like him helping me with a project or big things like the fact that he spends almost all of his time with me makes me smile. One day i realized when he flirts with girls it makes me jealous and I think that is my biggest clue to why I felt this way. Near the end of last year I realized what all these thing meant, I was in love with my twin.

Now in my 5th year I still have not told a soul my darkest secret. 'Would he be repulsed? Hate me? Or would he rejoice knowing we feel the same way?'

"No, don't even raise your hopes" When George made a noise I closed my eyes faking sleep, but he just rolled over, hiding himself in the covers and away from my eyes.

I was hurt by this small action he had no control over. I flipped onto my back and stared and the ceiling, pondering whether or not he could ever feel the same. Soon I fell asleep,exhaustion catching up with me.

"UGHHHHH!" I felt a heavy wait land on my stomach waking me from my sleep.

"FRED! Wake up u lazy person! Its 1 in the afternoon already."George said as he bounced up and down while sitting on my mid section, hence the rude awakening.

"Its Saturday, which means no classes, so why are you waking me up?" I sat up and stretched my arms, knocking an unsuspecting George to the floor in the process.

"Yes but it's also the first day of snow fall and that means it's time for out annual snow ball fight!" He had such a cute face when he said this I just couldn't say no to him.

"Oh alright. Just give me a bit to wake and dress before we go down...how bout inviting Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny?" I got up and walked to my trunk bending over to pick out my outfit for the day. It's not like I had many of them to choose from but, wanting to look my best for a certain person, I picked my royal blue shirt George said looked good on me and some jeans. I looked up at my twin still waiting for my answer to see him with a conflicted look on his face. When he saw me looking he stammered that he'd go and ask(was that a hint of blush on his cheeks?), shutting the door quickly as he left.

'Omg! He was staring at me! Wait a sec. don't go getting a head of your self...I probably just, looked funny or had bed head or something, thats ALL.'...UGG me and my thoughts. About five minutes later I entered the common room to find it empty except for some straggling first years, my siblings, harry, and Hermione.

"Fred you ready to lose to me and my awesomeness?" Ron sounded so sure he was going to win ...ha, yeah right.

"Like you could beat-" I stopped mid sentence knowing George would finish it for me.

"The two of us..and Ginny" I was right#mental happy dance#

" Your on...so I've got Harry"at that a grin broke out on his face" and Hermione" then it shattered. Well Ron does know she won't be good at this considering she has no athletic ability at all. Hermione gave Ron a decent punch in the shoulder at the look he gave her.

"HEY! Don't look at me like that. I'm not that bad of an athlete..well at least not at this. I use to play every winter with my family before I came to Hogwarts."

We all had a good laugh at the look on Ron's face when he got punched.

" Ok all... let's go play in the snow before the sun sets." Harry said pushing us all out of the room and into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: jk Rowling owns everything sept the romance plot  
>Ok y'all I have decided the bad guy problems ended with book 2 and everything is peaceful forever after... Well sept Freds confused head<p>

I fell down into the rather small love seat by the fire. George sat down beside me within a minute of me getting comphy. Because of this I had to resituate, not that I really minded. I mean I was practically sitting on his lap( XD yay! Evil grin)  
>We had just came inside after our long and cold snowball fight. Harry and Ron had already went to their dorm room, still sore about losing. This left Hermione, Ginny, George and myself to talk. We soon fell into the topic about our hogsmaid visit the next day.<br>-"so George what do you want to do first tomorrow? Joke shop or the hogs head?" in the back ground I vaguely herd Ginny complaining to Hermione about the fact that she couldn't go. Hermione retaliating with something bout she can keep Harry company.  
>-" Im sorry Fred." I noticed a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks "but I have a date with Katie tomorrow . I guess I forgot to tell you... Thug I'm sure Ron, Harry and Hermione would be glad to let you hang out with them." hearing he had a date made my blood boil. And not only a date but one with our good friend. " o come on, don't give me that look." i hadnt relized my emotions slipped onto my face. I Quickly changed it into a blank expression" It's not like I'm ditching you for her because we had no set plans. Me and you do everything together can't I have one day Alo-"<br>-" I don't feel like I'm being ditched. Iv got no idea were you got that from. And ofcoarse you deserve alone time"  
>-" Don't expect me to fall for that. I know you better than anyone and I know that's a fake smile" at this he raised his hand to touch my cheek- in a brotherly way (mind : no it's in a loving way) shut up mo it's not! "so stop tring to fo-" at this I stood up quickly mumbled something bout going to bed and exited the room. George was left sitting there looking stunned at my abrupt leaving.<p>

About an hour later I herd 'him' walk in. He came over and sat on the side of my bed placing his hand on my back in the procces.  
>-" Fred are you awake?... No reply so I'll take that as a no. " After a few minutes of compleat silence with only our breath breaking it, he said something that made me utterly confused but had me wondering I'd he liked me back. " why do you do this to me Fred? Hmmmm?" I felt his hand leave my back only to connect with my face again. He slowly moved my banges out of my eyes.<br>I felt the bed move as he leaned over me pressing his lips to the corner of my mouth. After a second or two he abruptly pulled away and got off my bed. I herd the springs in his bed wine as he crawled into it.  
>(mind: omg omg omg he kissed me!) I slowly drifted to sleep with the lingering feeling of his lips on my face.<p>

Yawning I roled over onto my back. I slowly recalled the amazing thing that happens last night blushing as I did so. I looked over at georges bed to find it vacant. I slowly raised myself onto my elbows looking around the room as i did so. I again noticed the lak of human presence. I swang my legs over the side of my bed slipping my feet into my fuzzy bunny slippers. I then proceded over to my trunk to pic out my outfit for the day when I herd the door creak. I turned and saw myself looking back. He looked georges as always! Which reminds me, he kissed me! I felt a deep crimson blush slowly creep onto my face.  
>-" Fred stop staring. I know I'm erisistable and all but that's no reason to stare ." if only he knew how true I thought that statement was.<br>-"I-I-I'm not b-blushing. It's a trick of the light ya git" MhM was all I got as a reply. I was wondering why we wre being so ... Normal. I'd figured he'd atleast tell me he liked me or something after what he did last night. I mean sure he didn't know I knew... So maby that's why. Hmm many I should ask.  
>-" soo umm George. You remember last night when I came up here to sleep?"<br>-"yeah you just stormed out on me... Why, what about it?"  
>-"When you came up stairs you did something... Unusual."<br>-" unusual? Unusual how?"  
>-" well you sorta said something and set on my bed And yo-"<br>-" look Fred I'm not sure what your talking about. When I came to bed I went straight to me bed and went to sleep. What ever you remember was probaly just a dream." could I really have dreamed that? " crap hurry up we have 18ish minutes left before the group to hogs maid leaves." with that he just walked out of the room. (mind: he's so liying!) howcan you say that he looked comp early serious and we know I dream of him enough. (mind: yes but it always turns bad before he kisses you. ) ugh I hate the part of my mind that's speaks my fantasies. He drives me crazy!... So does someone else I know but he can't help that


	3. Chapter 3

disclamer: jk rowling owns everything i just made a story with it

I walked down the steps that lead to the commen room. Ron and Hermione were already waiting for me there.  
>-"ready to go?" i herd a girls voice ask.<br>-"of'coarse! where do yall wanna go first?" we were already out of the room walking down the halway.  
>-"we better hurry if we wanna make it on time. george and Kaite left 5 to 10 minutes ago" When i hured this i grabed them both by the coler and dragged them behind me. they had to run to keep up.<br>-"o good we made it. Filtch is still cheeking people off the roll" i herd one of them mumble. im not sure wich one it was though. i was to busy spying on the two love were holding hands and talking merrly. Katie pointed at me wich made george look over at me. i quickly looked away not wanting him to try and come over to say something about me being lonly. I caught Hermiones eye when i turned my head. she hadt the look on her face that she got whwn shw figured out te answer to a hard math qustion...it kinda worrys me that she was looking at me like that.  
>-"what?"<br>-" you- you- you li-. " her voice hiched down a notch making it hard to hear her next sentice but that didn't stop my reaction." you like geor-"  
>in a split second i had leaned down and kissed her. i couldnt think of any other way to shut her up. i mean now that its happened a million of other ways poped into my head. i pulled back.<br>-"im so sorry hermione! i wasnt thinking!" she looked flustered but at the same time i noticed her looking over my shoulder at something. i turned around and saw Geroge looking hurt.(mind: omg does he like hermione? is he mad cause of that?) of coarse not . he likes katie. :(  
>-"Fred,do you wanna ma-"<br>-"What the hell Fred? You just kissed my best friend!" Ron said some other things like that but i was to busy wandering what hermione was trying to tell me when hes stoped her.  
>-"Shut up ron. it was a defense mekanism...dont talk back to me i dont like her like that.<br>-"Look Ron, Fred likes someone and were trying to make him jelous."  
>-" wait, him! he likes guys?"<br>-"yes Ron try to keep up. anywhos Fred and me are pretending to go out to make him jelous. perfictly simple" he still didn't habe to kiss you on mumbled taking the fact that im gay a lot better than i fiured he would.  
>-"HERMIONE! that was a secret! i didn't even tell you. you guessed! and now your ganna go and tell everyone?"<br>-" soryy, but do you wanna do the fake daiting or not?" i thought about for a moment. i mean it might make him jelouse. he did look hurt when we kissed, but it could just be rhe fact that he likes her and not me...o well its worth a shot.  
>-"i'm in."<p>

During the day we kept bumping into (folowed) george and katie all around Hogsmaid. Hermione and i would hold hands and look all cute and stuff and george would look ...hurt/disipointed everytime. i really wanna know why, does he really like hermione that much? or is it something else?  
>ME and my possy for the day enterd the commen room. geroge and ketie were sitting on a love seat. the very one me and him were sitting on last night. Ginny was laying on the floor on one side of a wisarding chess set and harry on the other. it looked like harry was winning but im not to sure.<br>Ron walks ov er and take one of the avalible arem chairs.I offer the other one to Hermione but she pushed me down in it and sat in my lap instead. i Gues this was part of out "dating" because she lened over and wispered in my ear to llok at george. he was staring at us like we were from another planet.  
>-" yall are such a cute couple! how long have you been going out? i cant belive you didnt tell me about this! i thought we were friends" kaite asked me but it was Hermione who answered.<br>-" umm about two weeks. we havn't told anyone yet incase it didn't work but we decieded to go public today" after she finished talking i leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek to see georges reaction. his face stayed emotionless but his eyes looked confused.  
>-" im going to bed. Fred will you join me i need to talk to you."<br>-"umm yeah surte. just give me a sec" I wispered into my "girlfriends" ear to tell harry and ginny the secret. she said ok and i was on my way.

We were the only ones in our doorm so far. im ganna guess the other three were still out goofing off. George suddenly whiped around glaring at me. it frightened me  
>-" since when have we not told each other everything? you were going out with her for TWO weeks without telling me!"<br>-"yeah well you didn't tell me you liked Katie but i didn't blow up at you!"  
>-"what! ooo that. i don't like her. yes thats right. she said she wanted to make somebody from another house jelous. so since i was her friend i said id help and went on a date with her" it was all fake? he really dosn't like her! yayyyy! happy dance mentally! i didn't want to lie to him and continue with the hermione lie but i have a chance with him now so i cant just give it all up<br>-"im sorry george i should have told you. are you still mad?" i really hope hes not  
>-" a lil peved but no not mad." he sighed and enclosed me in a hug. i huged him back because it felt so right. weve been close like this since we were young so its not odd that were hugging or would sit so close but this one just felt..diferent. it made me happy.<br>-" um ok you can let me go now" i managed to get out with out letting my real thought slip out(mind: you mean the i love you one?) just shut up "im going back down staires to talk with everone and play a game or two of chess."  
>-"hmm ok. im staying up here and going to sleep. night."<br>-"night" i went back down staires and asked mione if i could talk to her alone. she folowd me into a corner  
>-" do you mind not telling anyone! and i mean anyone about my sexual preferance or who i like. pls? cause you just blurted it out to ron earlyer."<br>-"That was important. you didn't want him blowing up at you. besides now harry and ginny know about you being gay and except it. isn't that good?"  
>-" i guess...sooo think you can beat me in a round of chess?"<br>-"your on!"

HERMIONE'S POV.[ one of the only none fred pov.s but its crucal for my story(not relly i just want this scene in here) so here it is]  
>I woke up early today. It was Monday and i really needed to talk to george. i know Fred said i couldn't tell his brother he was gay and had the hots for him but i could ask how he felt. and i have this big humch george feels the same way his twin does.<br>Running down the staries i saw just the person i wanted to talk to exiting the commenroom.  
>-"George wait!"<br>-"what is it Hermione? is something wrong. you look frantic" i looked around real quick to make sure no one followed us down the hall.i got staright to the point  
>-"Are you in love with Fred?" he instantly blushed and started stamering someting like "no ofcoarse not hes your bf and my brother. eww" and so i took that as a yes!<br>-"I KNEW IT! ooo and were not really daiting it waaas to make Ron jelous cause i like him. soo your gay and you like your brother..interesting"  
>-"shut up. no i don't..stop staring at me like that1 so lets say for conversation sake i did...what are you ganna do about it?"<br>-"can i be the one to tell him!  
>-" hell no! i would be...i mean theoretically of'coarse...ummm your nto ganna repeat any of this are you?"<br>-"no ofcoarse not. your secret safe with me" i started heading to my class then leavung him standing there looking worried when i herd someone walk up and ask him if he felt ok cause he looked like he was ganna be sick. i knew then that the stranger was Fred by his voice...did he hear out convorsation? dangit there both ganna kill me! for diferent reasons..im a dead person!


	4. Chapter 4

disclamer : jk rowling owns all chracters and things im just making a story with them  
>fredxgeorge as in boyxboy as in gay<br>Please read part 1,2,and 3 before reading this part(4), if you had read them you would know part 3 left off on Hermiones pov. it os now back on freds.

As i was exiting the commenroom, i saw george standing in the halway. on closer inspection i noticed he was staring at Hermiones retreting figure with a look of worred mingled with relife on his face.  
>-"hey george, you ok? you look like might be sick." When he turned to face me he had a look of shock on his face, but it was quickly composed into a unreadable one.<br>-"naa, im not sick. I was just a bit schocked at what Hermione told me. Apparently yall arn't really going out. So that means you lied ot me again doesn't it?" O come on Hermion. Im ganna kill you. why on earth did you tell him..o no what was the reasiong you told him we werb;t really going out?(mind: what if she told him...IT!) no she wouldn't.. I started to stuter an apology."It's ok fred. im not mad. I was doing it to with Katie, i mean we didn't go as far as kissing just to make someone jelous but it's still the same. And the fact that it was because she likes Ron makes me happy. Shell be good for him" By the ned of his speach he was smilling.  
>-"Yeah thats what i thought"omg thank good he dont hate me. i looked down at my watch "we need to get a move on if were going to make it to double potions." we huridly ranskipped down the hall, to the dungons and into class just as Snape was calling roll. Luckly we managed to sneak into our seats without being caught.  
>-"Today we will be makeing a truth serum like verisum but less strong. If the drinker has a strong will of mind at oulcamcy he will be able to hid most of his thoughts. Your directions are on the board. Split into pairs of two and begin...o and 10 points from each weasly for sneaking in to my class late." The slitherins laoughed at snapes last remark. O well 10 isnt as bad as it could be.<br>George had already went up to the front to get our ingreadiants. I had already added water to the caloudren and started to boil it when he got back. We continued with the potion in slience till we got to the wait 10 minutes part.  
>-"wanna go make a snowman after class? i saw some 1st years making one earlyer out when i was looking out the window and it made me want to do it. so how bout it?"<br>-"Sure sounds like fun!" When class was over we gathered our things and went outside near the tree next to the lake. We made small talk on the way there and then decieded to make the bottom part together. When we were finished with it it was waist high! George set off a few feet to make the center and me the head.  
>-"hey Fred, are we going home for winter break or staying?" i thought about this. we hadn't seen the family in months. i Think it woukd be good to see them<br>-" i think i want to go home. we could invite Harry and Hermione also so Ron wont be board."  
>-" Sunds resonable. So what ar eyou getting me? hmm? I know ill already be getting a weasly sweter and sweets from the parents and Ron, maby somehting small from Lee and Katie but i have no clue bout what your getting me"<br>-"Why would i tell you what im getting you? that would be cheating on your part. Dont't you want it to be a suprise?" Thats just like him, being impatiant to know what his presents are. I rember one year he was so curios he raided our room. He eventually found it too and was happy with it but onchristmas morning he was sad because he already knew what it was... I chuckled out load at the memory earning a look og curiosity from George.  
>-" What are you laoughing at? is my curiosity that amusing to you?"<br>-" Well yes acually it is. i was remembering the time you ransacked our room in serch for presents" George and i had a good laough at this. The conversation flowing freely untill we got onto the subject of our fake dating.  
>-"so if you dont like hermione who do you acuualy like? Iv been wondering for a while, then you and Hermione said yall were so i was like ok i guess. But now i know that was a fake and my mind is stumped as to who you could really like." My breath caought in my throught when i herd this. i mean what are you supose to tell the person who ask you who you like if its them. I meando you lie or just evade it. I guess in normal surcume stances you could tell the other person but not in mine. Mine was a act that if said could make the person hate me forever.<br>-"ummm..n-nobody george. Don't you think i would tell you f i liked someone? You would tell me if you liked someone also and you haven't said anything" his face showed a glimese of something. almost like he was going to speak but decied against it" wait, do you like someone? if so please tell me, ill help you out with them" as much as i wouldn't want to, if it made them happy i would help their relationship. And besides it might make me forget him.  
>-"What if i said... i liked you? would you still help?" my breath hitched in my throught. i couldn't make a sound" well would you? ...(he laoughed) chill Fred im just kidding" I found my breath again luckly i was bout to pass out if i hadn't breathed soon "How could i like you like that. your my brother." His face looked happy but his eyes told a diferent one. They looked hurt , hurt by me. could he really like me?<br>I walked over to George and slowly hugged him. Even though we were twins he was slightly taller than me, just perfict for me to rest my head on his shoulder. George held me back as my arms tighned arouned him. We staied like this for a while just listening to each other breathing, me feeling tottaly contint to stay like this forever.  
>George pullede back to sson though<br>-"we should go eat some lounch. come'on." As we walked over the castle grounds he never let go of my hand.

Auther's note: ok so im totalling making this upp as i go and im sorry if it seems cliche or anything but thanks to all who are reading htis i hope you like them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: jk Rowling owns all chracters i own nothing.

While Sitting down at the great hall, I noticed Hermione look over at me. I gave her a look and mouthed see me after lunch. She nodded her head and turned around to talk to Harry and Ron.  
>-" so Fred do you wanna come to a get together with me and some other 5th years tomorrow night?" my best friend Lee Jordan asked me.<br>-"sure, I don't have anything better to do."  
>-" why wasn't I invited. Were a package deal you know" I smiled at what George said and turned to Lee for the answer.<br>-" I'm sorry George. There is only going be 3 girls coming and I already have one other guy. Besides since your dating Katie I thought you wouldn't want to come."  
>-" what about him? He's dating Hermione!"<br>-" yes but I know that that's not real, I asked her about it. Again I'm sorry George"  
>-"What ever" George stood up and exited the great hall looking mad and a little jealous. I guess since he isn't really dateing her he's mad that he still has to miss out on the dates... (mind: well many he's mad that I'm going on a date hmmm? Don't you think that could be it?) no not really I don't, but well mabyyy...no no definitly not.<br>About 10 minutes later I saw Hermione get up and head out the door so I followed her. When I grabbed her arm she twirled around, surprised.  
>-" you told George and lee about us! Gosh Hermione you can't keep your trap shut for ten minutes can you?"<br>-" sorry, guess I can't. But I found out some really good news for you about George. O and I just thought maybe he'd be jealous of your date, and that's why I told lee." I didn't hear much of the second part because I was still held up with her first sentence.  
>-" ok I forgive you, so what did you find out about him!" I could barley hold my excitement in.<br>-" yeah about that. I can't really tell you."  
>-" what why not? You said you were going to help me." all of my previous happiness left me.<br>-" well I promised I'd keep your secret and I am. I promised him I'd keep his and I am. Now I'm not going back on my word for either of you, but if you were smart enough I wouldn't even need to and you'd just know what I mean" obviously I looked just like I felt:confused" but I see you aren't smart enough to put two and two together. And that's your fault" she turned on her heel and walked down the hallway, leaving me there. Alone with my thoughts.

-  
>I saw George laying down on his bed as i entered the dorm. Looking around i noticed we were alone. I walked over and set on the edge of his bed. I placed my hands in my lap fiddling with my cold fingers(mind:the windows were open and its snowing..is he stupid?)until warm ones were placed over mine. looking up i meat a pair of brown eyes.<br>-"Why are your hands warm? its freezing in here" he chuckled at this.  
>-"they were under the covers duh." my mouth went into a O shape."but that snot what you really want to ask is it?"<br>-"no...why did you get so mad when lee didn't invite you to the get together?"  
>-"i wasn't mad, maybe a little jealous but not mad" see i told you he was jealous he couldn't go on a date with girls(mind: he never said why he was jealous).<br>-"Do you want me to back out? i will if it would make you feel lonely if i went" George rested his head on my shoulder but left his hands holding mine.  
>-"You would stay if i wanted you to? you wouldn't mind?"<br>-"no i would mind. i mean i would have to miss out on a fun night but if you wa-" He sat up straight yanking his hands away from mine.  
>-" Well when you put it that way it sounds like you don't want to stay with me. It'd be to boring for you"<br>-"i never said that,  
>-"Yes well you implied it well enough. I don't care if you go or not, just leave me alone.<br>-"But geor-'"  
>-"leave!" His face looked so mad, but his eyes looked sad. i did it on impulse. i couldn't help it.<br>I leaned tworeds his face and lightly kissed his lips. George froze at the contact. after a few seconds full reality of what i just did sank in. i pulled back quick and stumbled out of his bed.  
>-"I-I-I IM sorry!" i managed to squeak out before bolting from the room, down the stairs, out of the common room, into the hallway and on top of Hermione. By this point i was crying"Hermione i ruined everything."<br>-" What are you talking about.. and get off me" i scooted off her and sat against the wall with my legs pulled up to me." ok now tell me what's wrong." I told her everything that we just talked about and his face and about me kissing him. when i was finished she burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

disclamor: i own nothign and am making no money of this.  
>ok so i was listinign to my ipod and the song god damn your beatuful came on. i think it gos great with how fred feels...maby i dont portray it well enogh though for yall to get this song and his thought but in my head this is perfect for them, so give it a listin to while you read this please.!<p>

I was sitting two rows behind George in my last class of the day, transfiguration. Why two rows? Well I was late getting to class because I was tring to avoid running into my brother. This ment a longer ruite than usual and so on and so forth. Honestly I don't know why I was avoiding him. He has yet to avoid me. I mean he hasn't came up to me to talk to me but he hasn't been ignoring me either. But anyways when I finally got to class i was late and my seat was taken.  
>George raised his hand to answer magonals(sp) question. Which by the way I had no clue what was considering iv been thing about what happened about 4 hours ago. I confessed and kissed my brother, I ran from him, I told Hermione while cring then she laughed at me.<br>flashback~  
>-"Why are you laughing At me?"<br>-" because ur so slow! Iv already basically told you how George would react but your to thick headed to get it! But he is two. I'm sure he now knows by now considering you told him but... If this ends bad it's because your stupid and no other reason"  
>end of flashback~<br>I'm so confused. What was she talking about? Does she know what's going on in George's head right now? Does he fe-  
>-"Mr. Weasly! When i am talking you are suppose to listen and when I ask a question you are supose to answer!" I herd the teacher yelling at someone tearing me from my thoughts. Looking around I saw everyone looking at me. Then it registered she said Mr. Weasly... As in me...<br>-"I'm sorry what did you say? I wasn't listening ."  
>-" obviously , if I catch you off guard again you will be serving detention with me for the rest if the week. "I mumbled a yes ma'am and paid attention for the rest of the class.<p>

When class was over I skipped dinner and headed for the dorms, tring to avoid a certain someone. When I came to the portrait of the fat lady I told her the password quickly and went inside. The fire Made the room much warmer than the cold hallways I just traveled in.  
>I grabbed a Quidage book off the commen room book shelf and plopped into a chair by the fire. I began reading but dosed off shortly after.<br>When I came to it was to the feeling of being tucked in with a blanket and lips pressing against my for head. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see George in his pajamas. Apparently it was late.  
>-"o good your up . Come to bed or you may get sick from the cold" I was still half asleep and didn't think about what I was saying<br>"carry me, I'm to tired to walk"I gave him my best puppy dog face. I herd him mutter something like you big baby and felt my body being lift into to strong arms. It shocked me at first and I clung on to him tight but gradually relaxed in his strong arms .(mind: epppppp he's caring me princess style!)  
>The ride was over far to quickly. I felt him lay me into bed and tuck me in. He again kissed me on my head again saying good night. He went to leave but i grabbed his hand, not wanting him to leave. he chukled and tucked my hand back under the coveers. I gave up on making him stay and told him sweet dreams smiled back at me, sating good night once again and went to his bed. I was soon falling back into dream world, were every thing went my way and me and George were happily together but honestly, i liked the world i just left. the one where he tucked me in and kissed me, even if it was only on my forhead.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 final

The next morning i awoke to the sound of birds chirping out on the grounds below.i lifted my hands in the air , stretching befor i sat up fully.  
>-"good morning fred!" george yelled in my ear. i hadnt noticed him sitting beside me.<br>-"awww what was that for! i dont rudly wake you up like that... and we have a free bloke this morning so why are you wak-" i felt georges mouth meet mine, shutting me up pretty quickly. after a few seconds he pulled away. (mind: omg he kissed me ..for real this time!)  
>-"wha-what was that for?" he picked up my hand and started to examin it, not looking at me while he spoke.<br>-" well iv liked you more than a brother should for a while..since about our second year here. I knew it was wrong but i couldn't stop no matter how hard i tried. i tried flurting with girls alot..i even flurted with a few guys thinking maby that would work. but it didn't. Then when you went out with hermione, even though it was fake...i didnt know that at the time but...i was jelouse...and when you kised her, i thought my heart would never work properly again. Last night when i carried you up here and finly got you to go to bed you started talking . i tould you to go to sleep thinking you were still awake but you turned out to be sleeping when i looked over at you. i layed there for a while just listing to you talk...then you said you loved me( he looked up at me with a smile on his face) i decided than and there to tell you how i feel when you woke up...Fred I love you." he leaned in to kiss me again, but i pulled away. he looked hurt.  
>-"Really...after all that the best you could come up with is i love you.. not even a i couldnt live with out you or anything like that..you sure put a lot of thought into that...o by the way..i love you to"i was crying from joy by now. he leaned into kiss me but stop a hand lengths away<br>-"this relation ship wont be easy you know...are you sure?"  
>-"never been more" i closed the gap.<p>

ok so i know this was a chessy ending and it took me forever to get it out...but im not good with endings..even worse with endings than the acual story..so im sorry if this is a let down but that you sooooooooooooooooo much everyone who read this al the way through!  
>jk rowling owns everything and i do not<p> 


End file.
